


Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Graduation Day Celebration

by SapphireMan



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Graduation, Reveal, Songfic, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan
Summary: Just a prompt where the day the Hood-Badwolf family have been eagerly looking forward to has arrived - GRADUATION DAY!It's finally time for Cerise to shed her hood and proudly show off her family as a whole.
Relationships: Mr. Badwolf/Red Riding Hood (Ever After High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Graduation Day Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written with "Call to the Wild" from Disney's 'ZOMBIES 2' in mind.  
> Some of the lyrics may not fit with the story entirely, but a large majority fits with the Hood-Badwolf family.
> 
> Here is a link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWVAcgoneP8

The day has finally come - GRADUATION DAY!!  
While most students (mostly those on the "Royals" side) are excited to start their stories and others (like Briar) are a nervous wreck due to her upcoming 100 year sleep.

However, no students are even half as excited as Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf - Today, they finally get to reveal that they are sisters and spend time as a family.  
The two girls and their parents, Red Riding Hood and Mr. Badwolf had talked and agreed that they would reveal themselves to be a family on Graduation Day, finally allowing Cerise to leave her hood down after the "Big Bad" reveal.

After each student collects their diplomas from Milton and Giles Grimm, Milton announces that the Badwolf family (who everyone but a few select people believe are just Mr. Badwolf and his daughter Ramona) will be performing a traditional wolf song that only members of the pack know the lyrics to. Raven looks over to Cerise questioningly, only to see her smiling with gold eyes while miming removing her hood. 

After a few minutes of setting everything up, Mr. Badwolf once again states that this is a traditional wolf song and also informs them that something very important/special yo his family will be revealed during the song. This, of course, gets everyone's attention as this would be interesting. He gives Melody Piper the sign to start the music and the audience is shocked and confused when both Red Riding Hood and her daughter Cerise Hood join the two wolves on stage, even more so when they start singing along to the song.

At the lyrics "Tell me what you really see, A bunch of stray wolves or a family", Red and Cerise lower their hoods, revealing Cerise's ears to the public for the first time, followed by Mr. Badwolf, Ramona Badwolf and Cerise Hood all shifting into their wolf forms. The audience is in shock as a Hood just shifted into a wolf like the Badwolfs. (Seeing Sparrow's reaction to being related to Mr. Badwolf could be an interesting concept, but its your choice).

At the end of the song, Red Riding Hood and Mr. Badwolf explain that they are married and Cerise and Ramona are both of their children. Seeing as they have already grauated, Milton Grimm is unable to do anything about the two Hood-Badwolf children, and the students see that you don't have to follow your destined story exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this prompt and I look forward to reading any fanfics you may write from this.


End file.
